harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose's divorce goes through
In this episode, Rose Harper's marriage finally is dissolved, and as a result, she and her now ex-husband, Mark, have a huge (and volcanic) argument in the courthouse hallway. The argument ends with him storming out of the courthouse once and for all. Watch for Daphnee Duplaix, who played Stephanie Rendell in the current incarnation's earlier years, as she makes a guest appearance today. It is clear that the lovely Stephanie is on Rose's side. This episode also marks the last appearance of Madeline Zima as Rose, as she moves to Concordia, Maryland, to live with Stephanie. Scene One Interior: A court room in the Edward W. Brooke Courthouse in the hideous Government Center in Boston. The Boston Government Center is an antiseptic and very cold leviathan sitting on the site of the once-colorful and somewhat seedy Scollay Square. The former had been demolished by 1959-1960 urban planning, to turn the former highly seedy and historical area into this antiseptic, ghastly and impersonal miasma of cold planning. Inside, a despondent Rose Harper is sitting at the table. Tanya Strayer, her attorney, is talking with the judge. Dylan, Sheila and their mother, Michelle are sitting behind Rose. Dylan takes his sister's hand and squeezes it. Also making a visit is Rose's best friend, Stephanie Rendell. She came up from Concordia, Maryland to help Rose through the storm of divorce. DYLAN (softly): Are you all right, Rose? ROSE: Yeah, I am fine. STEPHANIE (squeezing her friend's shoulders): I am glad I came. Thank you for calling me, Dyl. I was stunned when Rose called me earlier in the week and told me what happened. DYLAN: I am glad you came too, Steph. I think Rose needs her best friend and every friend she has ever had around right now. What about your job? STEPHANIE (winking): You don't worry a thing about that, hon. I talked with my boss in Concordia, Dyl. She told me that I should stay as long as I need to. ROSE (sadly): You didn't need to do that, Steph. STEPHANIE (gently): Of course, I had to, angel. You needed me. I'm going to be there with you all the way. ROSE (tears coming to her eyes): I was thinking of this, Steph. STEPHANIE: What is it, love? ROSE: Would you mind having a houseguest for a while? STEPHANIE (thrilled): I would love that, Rosie. I can see it now! You and me, watch out, Concordia. ROSE (a trace of her grin): Then that is what I will do. I think I am due for some time away. DYLAN: That is a very good idea, Rose. You need a break from here. SHEILA: Dyl and I talked with your boss, Rose, and she said it would be all right. You take your time as needed and you take as long as you need. MICHELLE: And you know, that you always will have us. We're behind you, honey. ROSE: Thank you, Aunt Michelle. (The judge is coming into the room. Everyone stands.) JUDGE MARGARET BRITTAIN: Are the litigants here? TANYA STRAYER (Rose's attorney): Yes, your honor. MARK'S LAWYER: Yes we're here. JUDGE: I have seen the petition for divorce. Who brought this petition? TANYA: We did, your honor. JUDGE: Ok. It all looks in order. I grant the divorce to Ms. Rose Harper. TANYA: Thank you, your honor. ROSE: Yes, your honor. Thank you. (Mark is burning mad. He shoots a nasty glare at Rose. Stephanie glares right back at Mark) Scene Two Outside the court room. Mark is furious. He and Rose are having a vicious argument. Dylan, Michelle, Sheila and Stephanie are there as well. MARK: Well, thanks a heap! I hope you are satisfied, Rose! You made me into a complete fool! ROSE (hostilely): I did nothing of the sort! Unlike you, Mark, I told the truth! If anyone made a fool of you, it was yourself! MARK (protesting): Why are you acting like this? Are you planning on sinking me for alimony? ROSE (disgustedly): I would not give you the damned satisfaction, you fool! I wouldn't want a DIME out of you. I am quite wealthy as it is, and I would not want ANY of your damned money! MARK: I would sink YOU if I could! ROSE (venomously): I just bet you would, you loser! You and your empty threats! That's all the damned Varina in you coming out! And I am warning you, Wilson! You even TRY to touch my family's money, and you will be bringing the wrath of the Harpers down on your fat head! MARK: That is a risk I'd be willing to take! Wouldn't it be wonderful? Sinking the almighty Harpers and having their massive fortune all for me?! MICHELLE (angrily): Better people than you have tried to sink this family, you malefactor, and they have failed! As YOU will certainly fail! MARK: I think I will try it anyway! It will be marvelous fun! (Rose is appalled at Mark's callous remarks) ROSE: You even try that, and this will become all out war! MARK (flippantly): Whatever wins works! STEPHANIE (snobbishly): You really ARE stupid, Mark! I credited you with a lot more brains than you apparently have, but I was wrong! I think you are deplorable, treating my dear Rosie like that. She is quite well to be rid of your smarmy ass! MARK: So be it! Don't say that I did not warn you! DYLAN (in an iron voice): Don't you even dare to push it! You don't know who you are messing around with! I'm warning you, Mark! You aim your venom at us, and you will be destroyed! MARK: You warn me NOTHING! (Dylan feels hurt, Stephanie comforts her friend's brother. A livid Sheila slaps Mark in the face) SHEILA (furiously): You do NOT ever speak to MY brother in that manner! MARK: Who the hell do you think YOU are, woman?! I will speak to ANYONE the way I want to! SHEILA: The next time you call me "woman" in such a patronizing tone, I will not slap you! I will ball up my fist and knock you clear across this hall! MARK: I will speak to you in whatever manner I will choose! DYLAN (coldly): Oh, no you won't! You will not speak in that manner to my sisters! Now, you get going, and go back to Smythewood! You enjoy your life there. And much good will it do you! MARK (ignoring Dylan and turning his glare on Rose): Just so you know, Chloe had her baby. ROSE (sarcastically): Well, bully for her! Let's toast her! What was it? MARK: A girl. There was a DNA test taken. The baby wasn't A.J's. ROSE (disgusted): I knew it! Why then did he marry her?! MARK: Because she was alone. That bastard who was the baby's father ran out on her. ROSE: So? MARK: He married her and gave the baby a father. At least the little girl will have a father! ROSE (acidly): Well, goodie for her! Three cheers and a tiger for that! Especially since this whole mess is all your damned fault, Mark! MARK: How can you be so damned cruel?! ROSE (livid): Cruel?! How dare you! I am NOT cruel, Mark Wilson! I am very angry with you for taking my son away from the people he loves and marrying him off to some little guttersnipe who had an illegitimate baby! THAT is what I am angry about! And don't you DARE sermonize me about cruelty, you immoral blackguard! If it seems I am cruel, then I am sorry. I am glad A.J. had the honor to marry her when someone else would have turned her down cold, and as you said, at least her baby will have a father. I am proud of A.J. for that one. That, however, speaks more of the Harper side of his bloodline! Especially his grandfather, Michael. MARK (horrified): But what about the Wilson side?! ROSE (dismissively): What of it?! And another thing, what's it to you, anyway?! You've proven yourself to be no damned better than that waste of space father of yours! MARK: Oh, just forget it, Rose! I'm leaving! ROSE (yelling): GOOD! Then get going! And don't let the door hit you in the butt on the way out! I don't EVER want to see or speak to you again! MARK (erupting): THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME! BITCH! (Everyone is appalled. Rose completely erupts, shocking Michelle, who had never seen her niece get so angry) ROSE (screaming): BITCH AM I?! WRONG, YOU WORTHLESS SLIME! THE ONLY "BITCH" I CAN SEE IS THE CHICKEN-SHIT, LILY-LIVERED LOSER STORMING DOWN THE HALL RIGHT THIS VERY MINUTE!!!! AND IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T ME!!!! I AM GLAD YOU ARE OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU VERMIN, NOW GO AND WASTE WHAT IS LEFT OF YOURS AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE!!!! GO PUT THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT!!!!!! (Mark storms down the hall! He is glad to be away from her and he doesn't look back!) SHEILA: Wow! That was powerful! ROSE (wearily): He asked for it. MICHELLE (bringing some levity to the tense scene): Remind me never to get you mad, dear. ROSE (ruefully): Don't worry, Aunt Michelle. That explosion was a rare exception, not the rule for me. DYLAN (worriedly): Are you all right, Rose? ROSE (drained): Not really, but I feel better getting rid of his loser backside, Dyl. No worries, hon, I will be all right. SHEILA: So, what do you have planned now, Rose? ROSE: As I said, I am going to be staying in Concordia, Maryland for a while. I am going to stay with Stephanie. I'll be back in a few months, if I even come back at all, which I am not sure if I will. If that is all right with you, Steph? STEPHANIE (softly): Of course it is all right, Rosie. You stay with me as long as you want to, honey. You'll be giving me some much-needed company. That mansion gets so lonely with nothing but servants. You'd be doing me a huge favor. And we'll find lots of things to do. ROSE: I am going to go home and pack. (Something occurs to her) Hey, Steph, could you call a moving van? STEPHANIE (taken aback): Sure, I can. Why, honey? ROSE: I am sorry for springing this on you out of the blue, Steph, but I think I am going to amend my plans. I am going to move to Concordia for good. I can't stay here in Boston, not with all the memories of Mark tainting this place. If I don't start anew, then I will be messed up worse than I am now, and I don't want that. I talked with my boss at work. She told me that there was an opening for a history professor at the University of Maryland in College Park. I think I am going to go ahead and take that job. It would give me reason to stay with you, Stephanie, and I would have a job all set and ready to go. I also talked with Caitlyn and Jonathan at the station. They named Mikayla Schroeder as the new Station Manager. Caitlyn says that with her experience she will do a great job. STEPHANIE (pleased): I would love that, Rosie. You'll LOVE Concordia. I know I do. And College Park isn't far from Concordia. You'll be able to work there with ease. ROSE: Me too, Steph. I need to begin anew. SHEILA: You don't worry about anything, Rose. We understand. We heard from Jenna Roberts on Thursday. She told us that he is moving into the Woodglen Hotel in Smythewood once he gets there. She's not too thrilled about that one, but there isn't much she can do about it. Jenna DID however call his Aunt Judith! She told her everything! Needless to say, she is quite angry with him too and you can bet she read him the riot act over the phone. But who cares about him? We'll help you get the truck loaded. STEPHANIE: I called the same movers that helped me move to Concordia. They would be glad to help, and they offered me a freebie, since I recommended you. ROSE: Thanks, honey. (Rose hugs her best friend, gratefully.) Scene Three Some hours later, outside of Rose's old house. A truck has been loaded with all her home furniture and her computer and furnishings from her old offices at Harvard and at WBOS. Stephanie is helping Rose with her suitcase. Rose had sold her car and is using the money to help her get settled in Concordia. Mikayla Schroeder had stopped by earlier and she wished her well, as Rose appointed her the new Station Manager of WBOS. Rose said good bye to Craig and Wendy, and she is trying to hold it in, and be strong. Stephanie is holding her hand, and caressing it. ANYSSA: What are you going to do without a car, Rose? STEPHANIE: I have an extra car that she can have. It's my old Kia Soul. It works beautifully. I got the title put in her name when I knew she was moving there. ROSE: Don't worry, I will be fine, Nyssa. I have Steph to keep an eye on me. STEPHANIE: She will be all right, Anyssa. I will make sure of that. SHEILA: We will miss you, Rose. You know that, right? ROSE: I know, Sheila. And I will miss you all too. You be sure to take care of Dylan. SHEILA (kissing her twin on the cheek): I will, Rose, I always will. DYLAN (grinning): She always does, Rose. But you be careful too, ok? ROSE (hugging her brother): I will, Dyl. And Steph and I will be back for holidays and visits. We're going to reconnect and it will be marvelous fun. Think about it, guys, I can go to the Washington Christmas Celebrations as well! It will be a lot of fun. And it will give you all reason to come to Baltimore and Washington, now, and visit me! Concordia isn't that far from both of them and it is rather close to Annapolis. SHEILA (smiling): You're right on that one, Rose. STEPHANIE: Well friends, we're off. We have quite a ways to go. DYLAN: That you do, Steph. And it is time for you all to set off. It is a long way to Concordia. Rose, you be happy, all right, sis? And Steph, you take care of her, as I already know you will. STEPHANIE: I will, Dylan. I promise you that. Rose will be all right. She is in good hands. DYLAN: Thank you, Steph. STEPHANIE: You're welcome. C'mon, Rosie. It's time. ROSE (softly): Yes, it is. MICHELLE: Write us occasionally, Rose. Keep us updated. ROSE: I will, Aunt Michelle. I'll keep you updated on Facebook, and everywhere else. MICHELLE (hugging her niece): All right, my darling. (One of the movers helps Rose into the cab, and then he helps Stephanie into the cab as well.) ANYSSA: Take care, Rose. ROSE: I love you all. SHEILA: And we love you too, Rose. (Rose looks out the window at her family and blows them a kiss. The truck follows Louisburg Square West, out of Beacon Hill and down towards I-95. Later on, Rose looks at the departing skyline of Boston, and a tear slides down her cheek. Stephanie takes her friend's hand and squeezes it. Stephanie then hugs her close as Rose breaks down in her arms. She is mourning her marriage and the end of that, but she is also crying because she is scared of the future. Stephanie notices this.) STEPHANIE: Oh, sweetie, what's wrong? ROSE: I am so afraid of what is going on. Everything I had is now shaken up, and I am scared of what's to come. STEPHANIE: It happens to everyone. It happened to me when I first moved to Concordia. I know what it is. But trust me on this, sweetheart. You will be fine. You've got me. Mark will no longer be a pain in your life. ROSE (sobbing): I am still scared, Steph. STEPHANIE: I know, dear heart. I know, but I am here for you every step of the way. You won't be alone. I promise you that. (Rose rests her head on her best friend's shoulder and she falls asleep as Stephanie smooths her best friend's hair. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Catfight episodes